


Whiskey

by Radium_Aestas



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_Aestas/pseuds/Radium_Aestas
Summary: “我只是不太明白”K说。
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black), Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Kudos: 3





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> J两次对K说“你不会的”——但他不知道哪次算是更早
> 
> -“你说我会记得吗？”  
> -“你不会的。”
> 
> 我太喜欢他们俩了！！T T

*  
生活是不公平的。  
总是如此。  
J正在就着这个观点侃侃而谈，即使他的演讲只有一个听众，并且很多时候他的听众并不希望他继续下去。  
但是这一次K决定放任他，直到他的搭档把身体倾斜过来，迫近他的私人空间。  
“……你得学会放手，再说了，呃……”  
他露出窘迫的神情，有些局促地把手搭上玻璃杯，手指的皮肤隔着摇晃的酒液变得模糊。K总觉得他的嘴边有一个呼之欲出的名字，但是谈话再继续下去，他会得到一些比他们想要表达出来的更多的答案。“总之，你试着接受这个事实，我这个情场老手也是这么过来的，知道吗新人？”  
他点点头。他们第一次坐在这里的场景再一次地侵占了他的全部思绪，仿佛下一秒他就踩在卡纳维拉尔角发射点上升的电梯中似的。海风隔着栅栏触碰着他的脸颊。他凝视着那双棕色的眼睛，努力不去揭穿他，然后轻轻和他碰杯。玻璃相撞发出一声脆响。他像初次和他坐在那里看着他抛出自己预想中的那个问题一样——或许酒精正在缓慢地淹没他——不能自已地露出了一个微笑。

*  
J用力地把车窗摇了下来。  
一个不好的开头意味着一切都会难以遏制地往负面滑去。  
比如现在。  
“我一直以为那烟灰缸是放钥匙的地方。”J缩了缩脖子，挥手想将烟气驱散。在出门时他觉得有点冷，于是套上了外套——现在他把挽着的袖子拉了下来。他偏脸看向自己的左侧——那双蓝眼睛藏在霭霭的烟雾中，“虽然你——老的那个——有些时候身上有臭烘烘的烟味。虽然。……老烟鬼！拜托，这时候应该给我的肺留条活路。”  
K扭过头来看着他：无视了他的抱怨，同时努力忽略了他关于未来自己的那些形容。他右手夹着烟，另一只手摇下车窗，和着新鲜空气突兀地嘟囔了一句：“绝大部分时间是的。（“更糟了！全吹到我这儿了！”）但不是现在。”  
好吧，你还能和一个刚刚和你把龙舌兰酒和感情问题混在一起聊的烟鬼说什么。  
J大声地抱怨了一阵，宣称他马上就会尼古丁中毒而亡——最后还是在他的视线下安静下来，有些莫名其妙地望过去。烟灰色在他们中间静静弥漫着，试图填补这一份沉默，J透过那些摇晃着的烟雾，看见那双眼睛里融雪一样的、湿润的光。  
他知道自己在想什么。  
大事不妙。  
他用力眨了眨眼。纽约的夏夜从来不会冷清，他们现在正被堵在街道上，越过茫茫的车顶隐约看得见闪烁的交通灯。他莫名生出一种按下“红色按钮”踩下油门的冲动。最后因为“现在还没有红色按钮”而挫败地和他的搭档沉默地等待着车流缓行向前。快张开嘴巴说几句。就在他构思一个好的开头时他的搭档适时地掐灭了烟——真不愧是他的搭档，说点笑话、扯他回家，在第二天早上狠狠嘲笑他，然后——  
然后他看见那双眼睛靠近了。  
车流就像全部被冷冻枪射了一遍该死地一样凝滞着。  
见鬼了。  
他看见搭档的手越过手刹伸了过来，热血冲刷着他理智的峭壁。他所有的计划都被推到了一边。处于本能的他低下头往后靠了些，却正好对上K抬起的目光，那一点点透亮的蓝色中他看见了（他确定如此）自己的倒影。这一瞥融到翻滚的热血中，彻底将他的理智淹没。  
他伸出手捧住自己年轻搭档的后脑勺，低下头将自己的嘴唇贴上了他的。  
他感到那只手触碰了他。  
他的搭档嘴唇冰凉，那股淡淡的烟味正通过他们交融的呼吸灼烧着他的肺。

*  
K用钥匙拧开门的时候，依旧不能自已地微笑着。直到他不能避免地看到沙发上那一大团黑影。  
他未来的搭档转过脸来看着他，手中的报纸皱得像从垃圾堆里翻出来的一样。电视机正在不断地闪烁着，发出尴尬的电流声，依稀可以看出一个女子正在靠近她的情郎，然后J站起来啪地一下把它关闭了。  
“我还以为你不回来了呢。”他穿着他的睡衣，脖子上还挂了一条毛巾，看上去充满潮气。他光着脚踩在地板上，又靠回了沙发上保持先前的姿势坐着，“周末的浪漫约会，哈？”  
他有时候也会忘记。  
K看向他脚下的地面，听见J戏谑地吹了一声口哨：“你应该提前告诉我的，我等你到八点钟，以为你被Z——现在是X？——留下来加班，或者忙着拯救世界——”  
声音停住了。  
“O？”  
但这是J留在这里的第二天，谁也不能怪他什么。  
他点点头，得到了J的又一个凝视——两天前在餐厅的那一幕突然清晰地出现在他的脑海中。  
“你得给我留下一点信息之类——当然不是反对你的甜蜜时光，但是有时候你得考虑一下你可怜的搭档：他幸运地在冰箱里找到了晚餐，现在正在无聊地看着电视里的人做和你们一样的事情。”  
他把嘴边的问题重新压了回去，约会后残余的兴奋让他一时难以完全冷静下来。  
“每周五晚上，不出意外的话。”他看着J的眼睛说。  
未来搭档没有再表现出那副让他困惑的神情，只是重重地嘟囔了几句。

*  
还有什么比工作第二天就得面对偷渡而来的虫族把自己的搭档（以及武器）给生吞了并且在十分钟之后地球极有可能因此毁灭更糟糕的事情吗。  
有。在几分钟前你的搭档一遍哼着歌一边告诉你猫王是外星人；一天前他还没有成为你的搭档时向你证实了外星人的存在；在无数个一年前你看着全然陌生的、还有很久才会相遇的年轻搭档的脸——吻了上去。  
这是K。  
还是刚刚失去了自己漂亮女友的。  
这个认知让他感到头晕目眩，接触只持续了几秒，J僵硬地把身体扭了回去，在震惊和其他混杂的情绪中他无法控制自己的脸；然而搭档依旧倾斜着身体，在几个心跳后才回到先前的姿势。  
他们谁也没说话，直到甩掉熙攘的人群和明亮的街灯，K的公寓楼在夜幕下静默地矗立在他们面前，零星有几格窗户后透露出光亮。最后是J用熄灭轻微轰鸣的发动机的声音打破了静默。他拔出钥匙拉开门——接下来就顺利多了。“K？”他发出短促的询问，没有怎么思考地接了下半句，“你是想今晚就睡在这里吗？”  
K拉开了车门，露出一张紧绷着的脸。  
“听我说，”他隔着轿车冲他说，“你现在需要的是……”  
“你刚刚在想什么？”  
他没有放过那个问题。  
“好吧、好吧。”J妥协似的叹了口气，拒绝和依旧固执（应该说是一直如此）的搭档在夜风中隔着汽车对峙，他往前走了几步，总觉得刚刚被他触碰过的地方沉甸甸的。他截着话头一直走到公寓门口才站住，“现在，我们需要回去，然后坐下来喝一杯咖啡——接着再讨论这件事。”

*  
如果他能够再见到杰弗里，他一定会摇着他的肩膀告诉他他那“血本无归”绝对不是促销手段——他那该死的质量值得这个；然后给他的左脑和右脑好好通通电，让他记住“时空穿越”这种东西不是一次性的——也不是两次。  
当他和自己（看上去完全不是）29岁的搭档对视，在彼此眼中看到了同样的疲惫时，他这样愤恨地想着，然后挤出了一个微笑。  
“谢谢你专程来和我告别，搭档——在这么早的时候。”  
K抢先说，他的手依旧搭在把手上，看上去随时准备关上门。  
于是他推开了门，咖啡机里传来的味道充斥了整个客厅，熟练地在他的搭档阻止他之前就踩进了玄关靠在鞋柜上，在青年有些震惊的眼神中开口：  
“K，我也很希望我是来跟你告别的，但是——非常不幸。”  
“我似乎被困在这个时空了。”

*  
拜他和这一整件混账事所赐。现在他们俩坐在厨房里，K刚刚递给他一杯咖啡，然后交叠着手坐在他对面。他一回来就把外套拽在了沙发上（它和他的心情一起沉重了一些），现在他又觉得有点冷了。在他谈判似审视的目光中，J几乎是懊恼地想起一个月前他第一次坐在这里的情景。现在要么是被赶出去；要么——好像别无选择。  
“或许……我们需要记忆消除枪？”  
他的搭档挑了挑眉。

*  
“你可以想象一下……我从克莱斯勒大厦上跳下来——然后——啪……”J正试图一个人表演一出动作片。K抄着手等他说下去。“我切断了电路，接着，多亏没有直接摔在地上。不是所有人都有勇气跳下去的：除了我这种。然后，很不幸，兄弟，我又回来了。”  
“你从上面跳下去，但是没有跳回去。”他努力从中提取出了需要的信息。  
“也没有摔死。”J用右手抛起这个金属制品，又用左手接住。“我不想再试一遍了，这东西的质量实在让人不敢恭维。”他放在手里把玩着，翻来覆去地观察它，“你说怎么办，”男人长叹一口气靠在了单人沙发上，“总部有办法修好它吗——问题是，总部会相信这套说辞吗。该死的，整个时空都被这东西搞乱了。格里芬，那个家伙到哪去了？”  
“你是从哪里得到它的？”  
K低着眼睛盯着他手上金属的反光，避开了这个问题。  
“血本无归的五金店。”  
他抬起眼睛和他对视了一眼，后者眨了眨眼。  
“杰弗里——估计还没有出生。”他满意地看到J挺直了身体，脸上的表情慢慢变得凝重起来，他的声音如同他们在工厂时那样——盖过电话的声音从他身后传来：“奥巴代亚，”他莫名感觉他的声音再一次和那个金发女郎重合，“普莱斯。”  
他意识到自己的嘴角浮现出了一个微笑。  
“得了吧，”J夸张地把自己重新陷进了柔软的靠垫里，“那家伙现在可能还不会算小数点呢。”

*  
仅仅是一点点酒精而已。  
J盯着桌面的反光想。你光是该死地看着他的眼睛就跟着了魔似的。  
我知道。

*  
J正在摆弄着可口可乐的弧形瓶，看上去对于这个时候花里胡哨的包装非常新奇。当然也充分表达了自己的不屑：“原来你喜欢垃圾食品的爱好也是从小养成的，我猜十年前你也是街头那些嬉皮士的一员。”K哼了一声（“你没有反驳！果然如此？你的街头朋友们叫你什么？滑头？小子？新手？还是——蠢货？”），把可乐从他手里夺回来，开始考虑怎样才能平安无虞地打开它（“得了吧，你落伍了！现在的青年喜欢百事，我在街上看到了好几个！”）。他在走向厨房准备晚餐的时候听到收音机带有电流的断断续续的音乐声——J正一只手撑着脸无聊地换着台——但显没有一个使他满意。  
“K——”他还是拉长着语调开始叫他的名字了，“你就不能去租两张碟片回来？我真的快无聊死了！我很想念我的手柄，我打赌有一大批游戏正迫切地想要加入我的心愿单。”  
谁不是呢。  
“你在这里多久了？”他突然问。  
“你问我？”J在沙发上翘起腿，捧着收音机举过头顶（“拜托，来点你最爱的牛仔音乐！”），“我猜得有十年了吧！”  
又是一次毫无意义的发问。他开始自己计算时间，发现那个数字少得令他惊奇。或许十年还可靠些。  
他正在习惯J的存在。那是他一直在极力避免的。  
“J代表Jark*，”他听见沙发后面响起了J的傻笑，“穿越回来改变你这个古板的糟老头，回去的时候就可以看到一个头顶涂满发胶每天积极推进MiB‘恋爱自由’的优等生中的优等生，怎么样？”  
K熄灭了燃气灶。他突然很想问问J这句话的意思。  
但是J想到了什么似的，适时地停止了这个话题。  
“回到未来，”他大声说，“那时候你已经是个糟老头了！”

*  
“J探员。”就在他真的受不了这令人窒息的沉默，几乎要拍着桌子站起来怒吼的时候，他听见他的搭档这样说——他是不是还应该为他终于叫他“J”而高兴。好吧K，你得听我解释，这就是一场彻头彻尾的意外，一些关于时空穿越诸如此类理论的笑话，就像Mark为了促成自己父母爱情的小小牺牲一样*（O在其中扮演的角色让他险些在这种情况下笑出来：那他在照片上就真的被擦去了）——“没有那种感觉”，好吗？  
K的呼唤被淹没在他纷乱的思绪中，他正在和自己脑海中激荡的语句抗争，甚至没有察觉沉默正再一次地铺展开来。  
“J。”  
但是呼唤在这外星人内脏一样粘稠的气氛中显然还是太突兀了，一下结束了J和自己的战斗，他迅速地抬起头来。  
“相信你的感觉。”  
他几乎下意识地要说出“不不当然不可能”（因为他已经准备好以此应对所有暗涌着的愤怒了）——但是他硬生生扯住了嘴边的话，他的眼睛聚焦在搭档脸上，看见他嘴角满意的半个微笑。该死的，那种同样的感受再一次从他的胃里窜上来。  
他的搭档站了起来，又一次地靠近了些，温暖的灯光中他的眼里像是有火焰在冰里燃烧起来。  
于是他重复了车里的动作。  
只是这次更加猛烈些。  
桌子并没有阻挠他们，咖啡的热气散了一半，不知道什么时候被悄悄挪开幸免于难。

*  
“K，听我说，”她加快了语速，抱着一沓报告，恢复了工作时的神情，探员和外星人不断地从他们身边穿过，她没有打算浪费太多时间停下她的步伐：看上去甚至对年轻探员的表现有些失望。“在这件事情上，你一直在忽略自己的感受。”  
两分钟前，K表达了和她共进晚餐的愿望。  
一分钟前，O拒绝了他。  
“我不想再在这样的关系中消磨我们两个了，”她这样回答，听上去比报告还要僵硬，“K，听从你的内心。”  
他甚至感受不到失望的苦涩在嘴里蔓延，只是发现他现在僵硬地站在这里显得过于突兀。  
金发女郎的目光变得很轻柔，羽毛一样落在他的肩膀上：“从卡纳维拉尔角回来之后，你已经不再是那个K探员了。”  
他突然想起海岸边上那一串最终被浪潮抹平的孩子的脚印。  
这种感觉很陌生。  
“O。”  
这算是结束吗。  
他像是第一次经历这些一样开始手足无措，甚至生出了一种莫名其妙的负罪感。O给了他十几秒，而他最后选择了沉默。  
“你未来的搭档要么还在这里。”她指了指地面，瓷砖如同他嘴边的句子正苍白地反着光，“要么，”她轻轻眨了眨眼睛，低下目光看着他的胸口，“就在这里。”  
很多时候你不得不去接受一些事情，即使它完全超乎你的想象。  
这个认知在十年前他献上那束花的时候就已经根植在他的脑海中了，并且随着MIB的逐渐建立在他的脑海中形成完整的理论。所以在他的“未来搭档”突然出现在案发现场的时候，他很快地接受了他的存在。  
但是这次不一样。  
她轻轻把鬓角光线一样散落的头发别到耳后。他看着那个熟悉的、令他感到甜蜜的笑容，感觉错愕正在撕扯着他。  
一切都超乎他的想象，并且正以绝对的速度逃离他的掌控。

*  
他们纠缠着走进房间，他们的步伐刚一感受到床沿的阻碍J就有些急切地压着他倒了上去。  
他们再一次交换了一个吻，然后K轻轻地用手臂抵着他的胸膛把距离拉开了些。  
“你真是……”他气喘吁吁地说着，眼睛里像是蒙了一层雾，“小子，在未来也是这样吗？”  
在未来？  
他感觉自己的掌心突然刺痛起来。  
青年盯着他有些迟疑的脸，几乎是得意地微笑着。  
在未来看上去可不是这样。  
“多久了？”他听见K问。  
“什么？”他的两只手依旧撑在K的肩膀两侧，他还没来得及消化刚刚他的话里的全部含义，就被再一次地、甚至算得上茫然无措地带到了另一个问题里。就算是这个时候，这家伙也绝对他妈的不让他好过。  
他们对视了一会儿，J盯着他擎着笑意的嘴角，突然明白过来。  
他选择说实话。  
“十四年，”他低下头把脸埋在搭档的肩窝，胸膛贴在一起，交换着彼此的心跳，“十四年了，K。”  
一只手搂住了他的脑袋，K的声音在他耳边响起，听上去充满戏谑——他就知道会这样：“十四年，真不敢相信。”他略有些紧张地更用力地贴近了他。他现在硬得发疼，甚至要失去耐心。在性爱方面，他本该是占有主导权的那个。“如果我没有记错的话，你们搭档也就是十四年吧。”  
“也就是说从合作开始没有多久你就——你的搭档就一直是你的性幻想对象？”  
够了。  
“嘿——”J长长地哀叹了一声，他用手撑起身体把自己翻到一边，瘫在床上尴尬地闭上眼，“喂，K，我们能不能不要再讨论这个。并不总是这样的，准确地说，是你回来的那一……喔，总之、就算是吧。”  
他把眼睛拉开一条缝，看见他的搭档嘴角的微笑，所幸的是他没有再深究下去。  
一只手安抚地拍了拍他的脊背——这是一个安全的信号。  
你说四十年后他会怎么看待这件事？  
J转过脸哀怨地看着他，以为他会这么问。他甚至想好了怎么回答。但是他的搭档只是凑过身缩短了他们之间的距离，那双眼睛在他的视线里越发地清晰，接着他们的嘴唇再一次贴在了一起。  
他双手搂住他的脊背，把那该死碍事的衬衫从裤子里扯了出来。

*  
在J俯下身时轻微的金属碰撞的声音格外突兀地在喘息声中炸开，触动着他的神经。也许是皮带扣，因为他的搭档正动作猛烈地想要把裤子踢下去。对方的手在抚摸着他的脊背，从皮肤传来的刺激几乎要让他颤抖起来。他把头搭在了J的肩膀上，头发因为汗水潮湿地散在额前，让他有点难受。  
喔。  
他的目光跨越J的肩膀落在被他踢成一堆的衣服边上，金属的边缘反射着卧室温暖的灯光，他盯着那点反光看了一会儿，被兴奋挤到一边的思绪在边缘带着另一种更为复杂的情感猛然侵袭了他，把快意包裹起来。  
“K？”  
他的搭档在他的耳边吐气般叫着他的名字，有些疑惑地靠近他的嘴唇，他轻轻偏头避开了对方的索吻，任由它落在他的颈侧：他看上去正处在高度兴奋的状态，脸上的表情他只在一些野心勃勃的新手探员处理他的第一只外星生物时看到过——也许就是这样的。J抬起了他的腿，手指顺着尾骨往下摸索着。他仰起脸看见J正抬起头凝视着他，看上去对他的反应充满期待。  
他眨了眨眼，抬起手来勾住了他的脖子。  
做出一个决定只需要一秒。

*  
“你说你没有骗过我。”  
J在他的搭档耳边用力地喘着气，感受到他的呼吸扑在K的颈侧经过那炙热的皮肤又返回他的脸。这句话在暧昧粘稠的空气中停留了一会儿，他才摆脱高潮的余韵，轻轻挪了挪身体从他体内脱身出来。  
“我百分百确定。”  
他扯下避孕套用力打了个结，犹豫了一秒之后还是扔在了地上。  
“小子，”他的头枕在他的肩窝上，但J能够猜到：那种四十年后依然时常出现的、不容置疑的表情一定浮现在了他的脸上，“你开始撒下第一个慌，就不得不用更多去自圆其说。”  
这是他说过的话。  
“嘿，K，你……”  
“我不属于你，J，我不是你的搭档。”K平静地打断了他的话，他似乎已经完全摆脱了一分钟前还在暧昧地喘息着的自己。J一时分不清这些声音到底来自哪里：那些句子穿越时空，在他的耳边嗡嗡作响。为什么他依旧该死的冷静？K松开了他，翻身躺在一边，盯着天花板，在短暂的沉默中完全平静下来。“那个卡纳维拉尔角事件后的探员不是你的搭档。”  
“这不是你想要的那个时空。你是需要……‘回到未来’的那个。”  
他的确想要回去，按着格里芬的指示——让一切回到正轨。K会忘记这一切，然后继续往前走（和O一起的），直到在1997年的纽约遇到那个青年警察。格里芬是不是正在看戏般地期待着这个时空呢？  
这同样是个奇迹。  
或者灾难。  
“嘿，K，这不是——我是说，我们都想要让这一切到达最好的结局，这就是我回来这里的理由——你需要我。这一个月以来我们都在试着校正这个时间穿越带来的小小差错。”虽然最后变成了这样的结果。这个姑且不论。“我也不想被困在1969年，呆在你这间小公寓里面，出个门去一趟便利店还要被别人看成小偷。再说了，你找到穿越回去的办法了吗？”  
他的搭档转过脸，蓝眼睛定定地看着他。J避开了他的目光，飘忽着落到他肩膀的咬痕上，尴尬地闭上了眼睛。  
“J，”他轻声问，“问题是，你想离开这里吗？”  
“妈的。”他几乎毫不犹豫地接上了他的话。现在应该是午夜，或者更晚，这个时候思考让他感到头疼。“我当然想！K，你今天是被酒精泡了脑子还是尼古丁终于让你失去了思考能力？我当然想！”  
“你爱他。”  
他看见他的搭档微笑着眨了眨眼，看上去对这句话很满意：“你爱他，但不是现在。”  
你爱他。  
你真的想吗？  
事情正在变得愈发不可理喻。他对K撒了谎。青年的话在他的脑海中激荡出一种全然不同的感受——就像这个时空一样。这个谎言早在这件事情之前就开始了，早在十年前，现在正在增添更多，他无力地把壁垒越积越高，最终他年轻的搭档路过这里，轻易地抽出了底部的一块砖。  
他说，J，你爱他。  
真相从那个缺口决堤，洪流一样淹没了他。  
“J，”K等待了足够长的时间，任由他沉浸在自己的情感之中，他抿着唇，旁观者般看着他。看着他深色皮肤上由他留下的痕迹。“我们找到了奥巴代亚·普莱斯。多亏了你，在他搞出些小动作前我们就逮捕了他：同时没收了他的时空机器——虽然不知道是不是你需要的那个。它就在你的外套右侧口袋里面，被你揉成一团扔在沙发上。”  
“你什么时候放进去的？”他最终慢吞吞地问。  
“在车上的时候。”  
J再一次避开了他的目光。在他们的关系间他总是太过于莽撞的那个。  
K有些好笑地看着他。  
“K，”他还是对上了他的目光，他已经说得足够多了，不想再用对话浪费剩下的时间。“我还没有蠢到在1969年八月的某一个晚上从克莱斯勒大厦跳下去。或许在回去之前我会先上新闻。”  
这就够了。  
他的搭档闭上了眼睛。“晚安。”他说，看上去疲惫重新席卷了他，仿佛刚刚再一次经历了一场性爱而沉浸在余潮中似的。他们都不想再从床上爬起来了。“晚安，J探员。”  
他轻轻翻了个身，闭着眼睛摸到床头的开关，透过眼皮的光暗淡下来。  
“晚安。”

*  
K推开门走进去的时候，他看见他常坐的座位旁边有一个熟悉的身影。  
他的手还搭在门把手上，有一个人从他身边走过推开了另一扇门，他现在可以选择跟着那个人的步伐掉头离开。  
他甚至有些迫切地想要这么做。他犹豫了几个心跳。  
生活往往不容得更多思考时间。现在那个人松开了手，另一半门弹了回去。与此同时前方的身影转了过来，他的背后是他熟悉的服务员——刚刚放下餐盘直起身子——现在正对着他微笑。  
他怀疑她说了点什么。  
“K？！”  
现在只有一个选择。  
他的搭档在他走过去的时候轻轻吹了一声口哨，这让他开始烦躁起来。“怎么了？你的周五晚上浪漫约会——”声音戛然而止，J一动不动地看着他，这加剧了他的感受，胃部的暖流开始蔓延。等到他未来搭档再度开口的时候，声音里已经染上了同情的语调。  
“喔，兄弟，这很正常，你得学会这个——虽然我知道你以后会习惯的，但是这总得有一个过程，不是吗？”  
不是“这个”。  
他没有想过在这里遇到他。J很多时候在他面前表现得太像食品安全组织的代言人，让他甚至好奇在他描述中的那个未来世界里他是否是依靠注射葡萄糖维持生命。  
但是看上去他同样在前台混了个脸熟。  
他及时制止了他的大脑向他反馈另一些呼之欲出的猜测。  
他只是想要找一个对他而言清净的去处。  
“每周五我都在这里。”J说，曲着手指跟着餐厅音乐的节拍敲打着桌面，同时熟练地叫来了服务员帮他点了餐，“省去了你思考的那该死的十分钟。”他洋洋得意地转过脸，“来吧，说说看，O？”  
“威士忌。”他在得到晚餐时轻声嘱咐，得到了J的一声调侃以及抱怨：“我不想因为酒后驾驶被拦下来。”  
“那你就别喝。”  
“你终于想开了肯把驾驶权交出来？”他穿着不知道什么时候买的运动短衫，腰上系着外套，喇叭裤的裤腿随着他翘起腿的动作折起来——看上去他很欣然地放弃了在他面前一套探员打扮的样子——但是太过于陌生，就和他在路上看到的那些人（以及外星人）无异。  
他抓起了酒杯。莫名觉得唇干舌燥。  
O叫他听从内心。  
“我只是不太明白。”他最后斟酌着词句说。

*  
“你认为我会忘记吗？”青年微笑着看着他。J盯着那双眼睛，莫名感到愉悦：至少它们曾经在他面前闪耀着全然不同于此的光彩。  
“你会的。”  
“我不会。”蓝眼睛移向了他的领口，做出了无声的示意，“这就是你要做的最后一件事。”  
“K……”他宁愿自己不要这么轻易地领会他的意思。但他们是绝佳的搭档。在那双蓝眼睛的注视下他掏出了记忆消除枪，带上了墨镜，隔绝了他们之间最后的交流。“不要和我说再见。”  
熟悉的记忆从他的脑海中穿过十四年的时空浮现出来，往前再回溯四十年回到了他的唇边。讽刺剧或者黑色幽默一样：那么1997年的K说出那句再见的时候，有没有想起过这个情景？又或者那个时空已经被拧成一团扔在一边？  
思考这个问题的答案让他感到头疼。他只犹豫了一秒，用同样的话给予了这个1969年的伟业迟到的结束语：  
“你不会的。”

-END.

*Jark：《回到未来》的主角叫“Mark”，J这里是把他自己看成了Mark。在下文J想的“我对你没感觉”是剧情里Mark穿越回去促成父母爱情时意外地被他的妈妈爱上并且发生了一些意外……“糟老头”与“恋爱自由”是J调侃K会像在电影结尾Mark的父母在这一系列事情之后会发生天翻地覆的变化。  
*K看到的是那个坏掉的怀表。

SHARE YOUR COMMENTS PLEASEEEEEEE!


End file.
